<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Five Plus One - Derek &amp; his Strays by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612913">Art for Five Plus One - Derek &amp; his Strays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Plus One - Derek's Strays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pack Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Derek picked up a stray and the time one just - turned up!</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Plus One - Derek's Strays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main Pack Banner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts">Mulder200</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisherlou8/gifts">Fisherlou8</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoon33/gifts">sunandmoon33</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Banners may constitute spoilers so read the story before having a look at my weak attempt at banners if that bothers you!</p><p>I thought I'd have another go at this whole five plus one thing! And, because I have been feeling incredibly murderous lately, I decided to try to write some fluff! Notice I said try!</p><p>Skar<br/>x</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted some cheer and fluff, so here's Derek collecting a few strays!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/GFHmq96">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One - Isaac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first stray Derek picks up....</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've never really written Isaac - I may not write him this time, lol!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/JmJjOYD">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two - Isaac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And then came Boyd...</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I should try to write Boyd - Sinqua Walls is <b>gorgeous</b></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/vbXI40i">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three - Erica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is no Boyd without Erica!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloody gorgeous when she smiles, which admittedly she didn't get much chance to do on Teen Wolf!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/aJs2SEp">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four - Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bet you weren't expecting him!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colton is a bit of a favourite of mine....</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/pkpNxYH">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five - Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now you definitely weren't expecting him!</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tend to treat Scott very badly - not sure that's gonna change to be honest!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/pD0rWO5">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Plus One - Guess who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I bet you guys were like, who's gonna be the plus one?!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/tH5CfN5">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>